dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Methiop
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Martial Artist |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance He has the appearance of a crustacean, his skin is red and his arms are webbed between the fingers, demonstrating even more his aquatic adaption. Personality Methiop appears to be a dirty fighter as he and Napapa tormented Kale by using her as their punching bag. After witnessing Kale's rampage, he was visibly scared before being blasted out of bounds by one of her ki barrage. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga As the Tournament of Power began, Methiop was seen fighting an unknown warrior off-screen and was soon knocked away by Narirama alongside Murisam and Shosa. Methiop fought Kale and faked being knocked out by her, only to grab her fist with his mouth and punched her in the stomach. He then treated her as a human punching bag as she was held by Napapa as he kept using his Mystic Attack on her until she lost consciousness and Napapa threw her away. He then fought Caulifla who turned into a Super Saiyan and punched him so hard, his eyes popped out of his sockets and punched him non-stop until she sent him flying. Afterwards, when Kale went berserk, Methiop panicked and tried to run from her widespread ki attack, but he was too late and was knocked out of the arena. After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, the Omni-Kings erased Methiop alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Methiop is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, he was able to easily beat base Kale, however he was no match for Super Saiyan Caulifla. Legendary Super Saiyan Kale's Blaster Meteor easily knocked him out of the arena. His fighting style appears to be based solely on punches, similar to boxing. In the manga he battled Zarbuto at the start of the tournament. Later he attacked base Gohan - who easily caught his punch and eliminated him with a single kick. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Methip is skillful at boxing style combat and has a good footwork and throws punches and jabs. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Mystic Attack' - Methiop can stretch his arms, increasing the range of his punches. **'Body' - Using his stretched arms, Methiop punches the torso or stomach of his opponent. *'Boxing' - Fighting skill that mostly relies on their fist in combat. *'Biting' - Methiop bite Kale's hand, preventing her from hitting him. Voice Actors *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *Funimation dub: Shawn Gann *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Salsicha **Portugal dub: TBA *Latin American Spanish dub: Edson Matus *Polish dub: Jarosław Domin Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Methiop vs. Unknown Warrior (off-screen) *Methiop, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Murisarm, Shosa, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Methiop and Napapa vs. Kale *Methiop and Napapa vs. Caulifla (Super Saiyan) ;Manga *Methiop vs. Zarbuto *Methiop vs. Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Trivia *Methiop's name is a pun on . Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased